unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Mario?!
Characters *Bowser *Barack Obama *Mario *Wawabowser *New Luigi *Mystery Character Script Scene 1 Mario's buggy, Cario, is driving away from the President's limo at top speed. Mario and New Luigi are inside Cario, and Bowser and Barack Obama are in the President's limo. BARACK OBAMA: Damn it, driver, can't you go any faster? BOWSER: Yeah, come on! We need to catch that pesky plumber! Suddenly, Cario stops in the middle of the road as Wawabowser, who has been lying in the road and clutching his stomach, climbs in. BOWSER: Hey, that's Wawabowser! They're getting away! BARACK OBAMA: Who? BOWSER: The diversion they sent to keep me away from the Black House! It's a fake version of me grown in a secret lab. BARACK OBAMA: That's insane! Worse still, that sort of experiment is unapproved by the government! We've got to catch those criminals and give them a stern talking-to! Suddenly, a huge explosion is heard from behind the President's limo. BARACK OBAMA: What was that?! BOWSER: Uh, Mr. President...that was the Black House. Turns out those pesky plumbers did manage to rig the entire place with explosives. BARACK OBAMA: Curses. Well, in that case, I'm glad we prepared for the worst. After we catch those plumbers, we're heading straight for Bowser's Castle! Scene 2 Meanwhile, inside Cario, the Mario Bros. have experienced a slight change of plans. Mario is talking to the mystery character from before via his walkie-talkie. MARIO: Agent Red, this is Mario. Do you read me, Agent Red? Over. ???: Yes, Mario, I read you loud and clear. Has Agent Green been secured? Over. MARIO: He's in the car. We're en route to my house. Over. ???: What? You were supposed to report back to the pad. Over. MARIO: We're being followed by government forces, and we can't risk leading them to HQ. Over. ???: Copy that. Has the Black House been compromised? MARIO: It has. We'll send Agent Green to your place when we shake the gov's off our tail. ???: 10-4. Signing off. The mystery character signs off with a bleep, and Mario pulls into the driveway in front of his house. MARIO: OK, we're here. Everybody out! Go, go, go, go! The trio rushes into Mario's house just as the President's limo pulls up behind them. Barack Obama sticks his head out and yells at them through a bullhorn. BARACK OBAMA: THIS IS THE PRESIDENT OF THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM! I COMMAND YOU TO COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP! MARIO: Crap, they got to us! What do we do? NEW LUIGI: We should contact...*ahem*...we should contact "Agent Red" and ask him what to do. Mario turns on his walkie-talkie and turns the dial until the static goes away. MARIO: Agent Red, come in. Do you read me? Over. ???: 10-4, loud and clear. Status report, over. MARIO: The gov's tracked us down, and we're all kinda stuck here. What are your orders? ???: Oh, uh...I'm turning control of the situation over to you. You're in charge now. Over. MARIO: Wh-what? How am I supposed to deal with... The mystery character signs off with a bleep. MARIO: Aw, drat. Fine, we'll just have to wait 'em out for now. The trio sit in the living room, doing nothing. In the limo outside, Bowser and Barack Obama are doing the same. BOWSER: Mr. President, they're not coming out. Should we rush them? BARACK OBAMA: Not yet. We'll wait for reinforcements to arrive, and then we can storm the place. BOWSER: How will they know where we are? BARACK OBAMA: They all have homing devices that track my location. They'll be here in no time. The End Trivia Bowser Jr. has not made an appearance thus far because he is still grounded.